La visita de papá
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Adam Milligan escapa de casa y su madre no tiene otra opción que recurrir a John Winchester para que ejerza su papel como padre y lo lleve de regreso a casa. John se cuestiona su vida como cazador mientras se enfrenta al complicado carácter de su hijo adolescente. John esta decidido a terminar con la mala actitud de Adam. Advertencia de contenido: spanking, castigo corporal


**Supernatural: La visita de papá**

- Gracias Caleb, te llamo cuando lo encuentre - dijo John consternado y colgó el teléfono, luego lo arrojo dentro de la guantera y golpeo el volante con todas sus fuerzas, maldiciendo mentalmente el hecho de que su hijo Adam hubiera escapado de casa.

Todo había comenzado 12 horas antes, John estaba en Richmond atendiendo un caso de hombres lobos cuando recibió una llamada, una llamada que jamás hubiera pensado en recibir pues era de Kate Milligan, una antigua aventura de su vida.

- John, Adam escapo de casa… llevo 2 días buscándolo pero no aparece, dejo una nota diciendo que iba a vivir su vida. - fue toda la explicación que la mujer le dio al cazador, John inmediatamente abandono su caso y empezó a buscar a su hijo por todas partes y con todos sus contactos.

Ahora John no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que los seres de la oscuridad hubieran encontrado a Adam y ya lo hubieran matado como venganza contra el, pero una ultima esperanza le llego cuando Jim (otro cazador) le llamo para informarle sobre el uso de la tarjeta de crédito de Adam en las cercanías de un bosque de Montana.

- Montana, eso es - murmuro John felicidad y recordando que en las pocas veces que había estado con su hijo, siempre le hablaba de la cabaña de sus abuelos en montana, sin duda era el lugar favorito del mundo para Adam.

Así que John Winchester piso el acelerador de su camioneta a fondo y esa misma noche término llegando a Montana, una vez ahí tuvo que realizar un montón de llamadas para conseguir información sobre los bosques y sus alrededores, pues el no era tan imprudente como su chico como para adentrarse a un sitio sin conocer los posibles riesgos, la buena noticia había sido que la zona de bosques estaba a salvo de animales salvajes pero la mala fue que debido a la hora no pudo adentrarse en la búsqueda de Adam pues los guardabosques no lo hubieran dejado acceder a la zona.

Así que John paso toda la noche en vela, pensando en que toda esa situación jamás debía haber pasado, Adam se estaba exponiendo a un montón de peligros y no solo sobrenaturales también naturales pues aun era un chico de 15 años y tal vez jamás hubiera pasado todo eso si tuviera un padre, una figura masculina en su vida que lo llevara por un buen camino.

John se empezó a lamentar mentalmente, el abandonar a un hijo no era algo bueno pero por motivos de su trabajo lo era, ya que estaba protegiendo a Adam de las cosas malas aun que eso no significaba que John no quisiera tenerlo con el, ser su padre de tiempo completó y no solo 1 vez cada año pero ahora estaba realmente convencido de que eso iba a cambiar.

A la mañana siguiente John pudo acceder al bosque, un guarda bosques se había ofrecido a acompañarlo por el lugar pero como Ex marine y cazador se sentía ofendido de dicho ofrecimiento, el sabia cuidarse solo y con ese pensamiento se adentro al bosque.

John camino durante horas por el bosque, pensando en si estaba en el sitio correcto o no pues Montana estaba lleno de bosques y Adam podría estar en cualquiera de ellos.

- Disculpe… soy de floro y fauna, y estoy buscando a este chico ¿lo ha visto? - pregunto John a una mujer que transitaba por el sitio y le mostro una fotografía que mantenía guardada en su cartera desde hacia meses.

- Como olvidar a esa carita de ángel, esta viviendo a 4 cabañas de aquí… y ahora me doy cuenta, es solo un niño… no deberías estar viviendo solo. - le dijo la mujer.

- Lo se, sus padres piensan lo mismo - murmuro John entre dientes, ahora todo el enojo de la niñería de su hijo le venia a la cabeza y eso hizo que comenzara a caminar con sus enormes zancadas hasta la cabaña marcada con el numero 66.

John se acerco a la puerta del sitio y toco con fuerza pero nadie abrió pues Adam estaba jugando afuera y al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta llego corriendo por detrás, John giro la cabeza y lo miro de pies a cabeza para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, luego lo miro con frialdad.

- Demonios - murmuro Adam y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado, John suspiro y negó con la cabeza no se podía creer que ese chico, a pesar de estar descubierto se atreviera a montarle otra escenita de escapismo.

- Adam George Milligan, regresa aquí ahora mismo - grito John con dureza y estaba completamente seguro de que medio pueblo lo había escuchado debido al eco, aun que Adam parecía no haberlo hecho pues continuaba corriendo.

- Tú me obligaste jovencito - murmuro John para si mismo y salió corriendo tras de Adam, logrando alcanzarlo en tan solo 30 segundos.

- Nunca juegues con un ex marine, querido - dijo John con una sonrisita que no era para nada agradable y tomo a Adam del brazo.

- Déjame en paz - le dijo Adam y se zafo de su agarre, John lo miro seriamente por un segundo y lo volvió a tomar por el brazo.

- Primero que nada, cálmate que no estamos jugando… segundo, vamos a ir a la cabaña a recoger tus cosas y luego nos vamos a casa… porque tu y yo jovencito, vamos a tener una larga, larga conversación . - advirtió John.

- Y una mierda, no puedes venir aquí… no me puedes hablar de esa forma, tuno eres nada mas que el sujeto que aparece 1 vez al año para fastidiarme la existencia - le dijo Adam.

.- No, tu no me hables así a mi… te guste o no, yo soy tu padre y merezco respeto. - le dijo John entre dientes, tenia las ganas de abofetear a ese chico pero debido a las miradas de los vecinos, se logro contener. No quería que llamaran a la policía o hicieran algún escándalo.

- Toma tu respeto - le grito Adam y le hizo una señal obscena con el dedo, luego empezó a caminar pues John estaba tan furioso que se había quedado helado por un segundo, hasta que reacción y en 2 zancadas volvió a alcanzar a Adam, solo que esta vez lo tomo de la oreja y siguió caminando rápido.

- Auu… déjame, no tienes derecho… tu no eres nada - se quejaba Adam, John ya no le hacia caso, simplemente lo arrastro a la cabaña y de un fuerte tirón a la perilla, abrió la puerta y arrastro a Adam hasta el rincón junto a la chimenea.

- Te quedas aquí hasta que yo te diga, ya me cansaste con toda tu actitud… si te vas a comportar como un mocoso malcriado, entonces voy a hacer mi parte y te voy a tratar como tal … te quedas aquí que ya vengo y ojito con moverte que no querrás averiguar lo que pasara. - advirtió John, Adam asintió con lagrimas y sin girar a verlo así que John salió de la cabaña rápidamente y regreso al lugar de la persecución, había visto un montón de buenas ramas que le iban a servir de mucho para su conversación con Adam.

Unos minutos después John regreso a la cabaña con un montón de ramas negras de todos tamaños en las manos, Adam seguía llorando en la esquina pues se sentía humillado de haber sido llevado de la oreja hasta su casa.

- Muy bien jovencito, date la vuelta y siéntate… quiero tener unas palabras contigo primero - dijo John, Adam ignoro por completo la palabra PRIMERO, pues por experiencia sabia que había algo muy malo esperándolo y eso se confirmo cuando vio a John sentado en el sofá, acomodando un montón de ramas por tamaño.

- Lo siento ¿si John? No voy a volver a hablarte como lo hice - le dijo Adam como intento de disculpa, John asintió sin girar a verlo pues se mantenía concentrado con sus ramas.

- Ho claro que no lo vas a volver a hacer, de eso me voy a encargar yo mismo pero siéntate, que tenemos que hablar de otra cosa. - ordeno John entre dientes pues empezaba a desesperarse por la desobediencia de Adam quien al final resoplo y se dejo caer en el sofá frente a frente con su padre.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? - pregunto Adam como si fuera una especie de rey, pero solo flato una mirada de John para que dejara ese tonito.

- Yo no quiero hablar, quiero que me expliques… ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste de casa niñito? - le pregunto echando humo por las orejas, pero a Adam no le importo todo ese coraje, solo se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante.

- Quería un fin de semana… solo. - le dijo.

- ¿Y por eso escapaste no?... Adam, no naci ayer y no soy un idiota como seguramente piensas, si querías estar solo… le dices a tu madre y se acabo pero no huyes de casa sin decir a donde vas y sin un adulto… así que amenos que quieras pasar a la parte fea de esta conversación, te sugiero que me hablas ya mismo con la verdad - dijo John, el tenia experiencia con sus otros hijos y no era la primera vez que uno de ellos escapaba por motivos ocultos que al final resultaban ser tonterías.

- Bueno… es que… argg ¿mamá te llamo? - pregunto Adam fastidiado.

- Si me llamo, pero eso no interesa ahora… quiero la verdad Adam.

- Pues si te llamo te debió de haber contado todo, es una maldita mentirosa - murmuro Ada pero John fue tan capaz de escucharlo que dio un manotazo duro en la mesa.

- Esta bien, ya me canse de toda esa mala actitud… y te aseguro que voy a acabar con ella ahora mismo.

- No, espera… espera te diré la verdad - rogo Adam al darse cuenta que su padre estaba por caminar hacia el y seguramente pagarla con su trasero, John suspiro y se paso una mano por la cara para calmarse y así volverse a sentar.

- Ultima oportunidad - murmuro John.

- Ok, todo… todo empezó hace unos días, mis amigos del colegio iban a ir este fin de semana largo… ósea ayer, hoy y mañana a un rancho en Kansas, me invitaron a ir y yo le pedí permiso a mamá y ella no me dejo que por que… reprobé una materia y se enojo, pero es que era fin de semana largo, nadie esta castigado en estos días… yo debí haber ido con mis amigos.

John no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su hijo estaba teniendo el valor de reconocer que había escapado de casa y se había expuesto por una simple rabieta, era la primera vez en mucho que sentía esa cantidad de furia comprimida dentro de el, es mas ni cuando Deán choco el impala o cuando descubrió a Sam fumando drogas se había llegado a molestar tanto.

- Hijo ¿estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo? ¡ESCAPASTE DE CASA Y TE EXPUSISTE POR UNA SIMPLE RABIETA! DIOS TE PUDO PASAR ALGO MALO - grito John con furia, Adam se empezó a morder el labio pues en el fondo sabia que su padre tenia razón pero no lo quería admitir.

- Pero es que no es justo - volvió a murmurar.

- La vida pocas veces lo es Adam pero esta… esta situación es solo una tontería de niños as que si no tienes algo coherente que decirme… bájate los pantalones y ven acá - dijo John, indicando su regazo, Adam parpadeo muchas veces para entender lo que había dicho.

- ¡NO ME PUEDES CASTIGAR! - le grito a la cara, John termino de hacerle un nudo a las ramas con un cordón y lo miro serio.

- Si que puedo, soy tu padre y mi deber es llevarte por el buen camino hijo.

- Pero no eres mi padre, solo lo eres cuando te conviene - volvió a gritar Adam, esas palabras habían llegado hasta lo mas profundo de John pero no lo hizo evidente.

- Hijo, esta es otra pataleta mas… así que si no vienes para acá y me obedeces… voy a ir por ti y en lugar de darte 20 - agitando el montón de ramas que sujetaba. - van a ser 50 y te aseguro que no te van a gustar - amenazo John, Adam lo pensó por un segundo pues conocía a John en el asunto de los castigos y era del tipo de sujeto que se lo tomaba muy enserio y que siempre cumplía sus palabras, así que aun que no quisiera recibir el castigo, Adam camino lento hasta el otro sofá y se quedo parado, mirando a John con las lagrimas en los ojos para tratar de conmoverlo pero no fue así.

- Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre el sofá - indico John, levantándose del mismo para que Adam tomara su posición.

Adam obedeció lentamente y se desnudo, luego se estiro lo mas que pudo en el sofá pues algo le decía que iba a querer estar cómodo en un largo rato.

- Van a ser 20 pero si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido como esto… te voy a dar 100 y luego te daré una paliza con mi mano cada noche durante una semana ¿me exprese claro hijo?

- Muy claro señor - murmuro Adam y abrazo su cara a una de las almohadas del sofá para ahogar las lagrimas que empezaban a derramarse.

- Muy bien - murmuro John, no disfrutaba tener que castigar al hijo que solo veía en pocas ocasiones pero lo tenía que hacer si quería que Adam creciera como un hombre de bien.

PLAS PLAS PLAS

John dejo caer 3 duras veces la vara improvisaba que sostenía, había sido gracias a su propio padre, Henry Winchester que había aprendido que no había nada mejor que una vara casera para corregir chicos malcriados como Adam.

- Auuuuuuu ayyyyyyyy - grito Adam por el dolor, podía sentir como las marcas de la vara se dibujaban en su trasero.

- Nunca más vas a volver a escapar.

PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Nunca, nunca ahayyyaayyyy

- Se acabo el Adam consentido y mimado… a partir de ahora vas a ser Adam, el estudiante y un buen chico. - dijo John y dejo caer los 6 golpes mas duros que pudo para reafirmar el mensaje.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

John continuo el castigo por casi media hora, a veces daba un par de golpes seguidos o uno por uno todo dependía de los gritos de Adam, no quería ser duro con el chico pero tampoco podía ser blando pues seria lo correcto para su deber como padre.

PLAS

El ultimo golpe cayo sobre el trasero de Adam (ya lleno de marcas de varas) pero aun así John dejo a chico llorando sobre el sofá por unos minutos pues estaba tan cerrado en su dolor y en sus promesas de ser un mejor hijo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todo había terminado.

Así que John termino por cargar a Adam en sus brazos un segundo para poder sentarse en sofá y acomodarse en una posición sentada sobre su regazo, solo así lo podía mecer para calmarlo.

- Ya paso bebe, ya paso… todo termino, lo hiciste muy bien hijo… papá te perdona, papá te tiene mi niño - le decía John pero Adam permanecía tan aferrado a su pecho llorando que hacia ver la diferencia con sus hermanos, el era transparente y cerrado a la vez, había aprendido la lección pero no lo decía, por orgullo o algo así pero además se la pasaba llorando como compensación a su dolor.

John no quiso presionar a Adam para que hablara, simplemente lo abrazo un buen rato hasta que el chico se calmo lo suficiente como para vestirse nuevamente.

- Lo siento papá, se que… estuvo mal lo que hice, no debí escaparme… seguro que te hice faltar a tu trabajo… lo lamento mucho. - dijo Adam, pues por todas las excusas de su madre tenia la idea de que John era n hombre dedicado al trabajo y que por eso casi nunca lo visitaba, para John esas palabras se habían significado: tu trabajo es más importante que yo, lo que le hizo sentirse muy mal por el abandono que mantenía sobre Adam.

- Escúchame bien - volviendo a tomar la cara de su hijo en sus manos para que lo mirara directo a los ojos. - Nada es mas importante que tu para mi, se que no estoy mucho en tu vida pero no es por que no quiera… lamento si te he hecho sentir que lo es pero no es así, tu hijo… tu eres importante para mi…. Y prometo que voy a estar mas pendiente de ti a partir de ahora, pero tu también tienes que poner de tu parte para que esto funcione. - explico John

- Lo intentare… snif voy por mis cosas snif seguro que mamá esta preocupada - dijo Adam y se levanto del regazo de John y empezó a caminar.

- Te amo hijo - le dijo John, Adam se giro a verlo con una sonrisita en el rostro.

- También te amo papá - le dijo Adam, se dio la vuelta y se fue a recoger sus cosas en la habitación.

John dejo escapar un par de lagrimas, no estaba seguro de si Adam le había dicho que lo amaba por que lo sintiera de verdad o si solo quería quedar bien ante el, eran en esos momentos donde mas lamentaba no poder haber tenido una vida normal ni habérsela dado a sus hijos, tampoco podía decir que la vida como cazador era mala pues había salvado a un montón de personas sin embargo iba a tratar de mejorar su relación con Adam para que pudiera llegar un día en el que estuviera seguro de su amor.

*** Esta historia es corta pero es que la hice en un momento de inspiracion, no soy el mayor fan de Adam de hecho lo odio jajaja pero me gusto escribir esto sobre el porque jamas había explorado su relacion con John y espero haberlo hecho de la forma correcta, todos sabemos que ellos casi no se conocian asi que no quise cambiar eso, quise dejar abierta alguna posibilidad de una relacion mas grande entre ellos pero hasta ahi lo dejare. historia dedicada a Littlehoshi que estaba enferme la pobre ojala que este mejor y tambien a Lizzy que ya no tiene vacaciones XD**

**Porfavor Review**


End file.
